Communication products, such as mobile radios, must operate in adverse environments. The automotive environment is one example where products are subjected to extreme variations in temperature and vibration. Connectors that are used in such products usually have a locking mechanism. However, there are several issues with connector locking mechanisms. Plastic retention features on the locking mechanism of the connector tend to deform over time, particularly during hot weather, causing accessories to unplug. While additional retention components such as springs, can be added to facilitate retention, these components increase the manufacturing cost and make assembly more cumbersome.
Accordingly, there is a need for a connector assembly with improved retention features.